Kathryn Janeway meets an intriguing new winged-alien, Aximilli
by Lexxi185
Summary: Kathryn Janeway meets an intriguing new alien. He's a looker and he's available. They fight battles and interact. Rated M for impure thoughts.


'We're picking up a small vessel speeding on a trajectory to us, it appears to be out of control... one lifesign.' Kathryn questions: 'Which species? Hirodgen?' Tom answers: 'Unknown. Nothing we've encountered before. Their behaviour is very erratic, they could be in some trouble. Shall we intercept?' 'Yes, get us in range, use the tractor beam and open the cargo bay doors. Beam him or her straight to sickbay. You have the bridge, number 1.' She exits the bridge.

Tuvok and Kathryn enter sickbay to the sight of the Doctor scanning a male humanoid with large black wings extended lying on the bed. 4 feathers are also scattered on the floor. Kathryn and Tuvok exchange glances in surprise as the Doctor makes 'Ah huh', sounds. 'He has some superficial cuts to his upper body and arms and face. And 3 cracked ribs and… some sort of calf muscle that looks to be out of place.'

Kathryn approaches and takes in his form: his dark hair, a well-defined chest... his head is tilted back so that his facial features are distorted. He must be 6 foot tall, she surmises. He looks very human, despite his wings, not old, about 30 she would guess. What stunning features, dark brown short hair, cleanly shaven jaw, slightly olive skin... His clothing was black military garb, made of some strong, hard-wearing

material; what might be a leather belt and 2 metal buckles, with black felt boots fastened at the side. Kathryn gazes at him, taking him in, forgetting for the moment that he was a potentially harmful alien visitor aboard her ship.

'His DNA is 99.5% the same as ours,' the Doctor's counsel pulled her back to reality, smiling at her. 'His wings are large enough to enable him for flight by my calculations, but to see it, would be another thing altogether... the stuff of legends.' The Doctor rambled as he healed the 2 small cuts on his patient's face. 'Yes.' Quite angel-like, Kathryn thought. The man-angel –for that is how she suddenly referred to him- suddenly raised his large right hand to his face, covering his eyes. 'The lights...' _he_ _spoke_.

Recognizing that the sickbay lights were probably too bright for him, the Doctor said 'Computer, reduce lighting by 60%'. As the lights lowered, the man-angel shook his head and blinked several times, revealing almost hazel-green eyes. The Doctor turned to Kathryn & Tuvok. 'He must be photo-sensitive.'  
'You're on the Starship Voyager. I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway,' Kathryn approached his bed, as he pushed himself to sit up. 'You can call me Alex Lesarbes. My ship… _I came through an asteroid belt!_ It could be leaking into your garage, I must check it's not eroding your garage.' He went to stand, only to wince at the pain that shot through his damaged leg, one hand also to his ribcage.

'Janeway to Ensign Cadwell,' 'Cadwell, here.' 'Get your team to Cargo back 1 immediately. Check the alien vessel for hull integrity and chemical erosion; he came through an asteroid belt. Proceed with caution, I'm on my way.'

The Doctor helps Alex back onto the bed and insists he keep still while he heals his injuries.

'I want 2 guards on him at all times.' Kathryn orders Tuvok. 'Yes, Captain.'

The 2 security guards stand aside as Kathryn returns to sickbay with Seven of Nine just as Tom retrieves a replicated white cotton jacket for Alex who is sitting up, one hand rubbing his neck. 'Hello again.' Alex greets them.  
'My crew has repaired the leak on your flyer. No one was injured. This is Seven of Nine.'  
'Hello Seven of Nine.' 'Hello.' Seven eyes him. His black and red shirt now on, Alex's wings are now tucked behind him inconspicuously although still visible. Tom points at the back of the jacket with a small knife and Alex nods. 'Yes, please. Large slits.'  
He turns to face Kathryn and Seven again. 'That's a Borg designation, but you are no longer Borg,' he deduces.  
'Where are you from? Where did you come from? How is it you can speak English?' Kathryn almost shakes her head as the words come out of her mouth, unprofessionally. 'I was on a mission to scout the enemy forces… the Capkards… _The Expanse_ -my ship- is not too far away… unless… where are we now? I'll need to see your star map computer,' Alex realises.  
'Yes, you were unconscious, we haven't moved from your last position, 3,000 kilometres from the asteroid belt.' Alex stands, folding his arms with composure. 'Our nanotechnology translates your language, but I'm afraid you wouldn't understand mine. _Freine._'  
'Tuvok to the Captain.' 'Go ahead,' Kathryn answers her comm. 'We're picking up multiple warships in the sector.' Kathryn turns to Alex. 'It could be the Capkards', he said, taking a step away from the sickbed in readiness. Kathryn nods to Tom and then to Alex says 'Accompany me to the bridge.'

Power and command emanates from her, Alex considered, as they stepped into the turbolift. He towered beside her as she started to quiz him on the Capkards. 'This is a federation ship, 1 of 27 starships, intrepid class capable of interstellar flight and a lot more.' He added with a grin. 'You've been lost in the Delta Quadrent for 5 years.' Kathryn's eyes widened in surprise for the second time in only an hour. 'How do you know so much about us?' Just then they arrived at the bridge before Alex could elaborate so he only answered 'we'll have to have cover that another time. Can I contact my fleet?' Kathryn pointed to a nearby console as she, Tom and Seven took their respective posts. With no time to assist him or wonder where this mysterious man-angel was from, Kathryn set the ship to 'Red Alert.'

A confronting battle ensues. 'Captain, 14 warbirds have been deployed and are on route to surround us.' 'Another 28 warbirds from the aft vessel!' Another crewman informs her.

Assaulted from all sides, Tom exhibits panic as he strains to obey the order to manoeuvre evasively. 'Concentrate fire on the lead warship.' Janeway senses the danger and braces for impact as the enemy fires. 'Heavy damage to our Starboard hull. Auxiliary power to 76%. If it drops below 22, we won't be able to reach warp,' Tuvok warns. 'Targeting their main shields,' Seven states.  
'Can we beam any torpedos aboard their smaller vessels? Surely we can take some of them out,' Kathryn looks to Seven. 'We've hardly dinted their shields, Captain.'

Voyager shakes with repeated assaults. Captain Janeway struggles to contain her composure before concluding they must retreat. They go to warp just as the Capkards look to capitalise on their distress.

Alex was able to send out a long–range communication to his fleet's last known position, with unconfirmed delivery. As Kathryn wearily takes her seat and requests damaged report updates, Alex looks crestfallen at the news that his fleet has vanished.

Day2

As repairs are made and the crew gradually become used to having Alex the winged-alien amongst them; small friendships are established. Neelix, Kes, Tom, and the Doctor are all happy to help Alex adjust to life on Voyager –for however long that might be while still searching for his fleet. And they are also willing to patiently explain Voyager protocol, earth practices, customs, cultures, and to go through duties, gender roles and subtleties. After diplomatically introducing Alex to her officers and outlining what his rights and responsibilities are as a guest on her ship, she tasks Chakotay to show him to his quarters. Kathryn learns his full name: Aximilli Penlatios-mem Les Arbes of Wal-skir. His people, the Thessalonians from Thessalonica. Having a not too dissimilar history to earth, have been making similar advances in technology and XYZ capabilities along the same lines as the people of Earth. The way he describes their history, geography and home brings to Kathryn's mind memories of her visit to Italy before she joined Starfleet.

19:04. Alex: I'm going to get some curry. Will you join me?' 'Yes, I could use some dinner right about now.'  
In the galley, Kathryn is a little unsure as to how to ease into dinner conversation so chooses 'So, how was your day?' 'I went to see the Doctor to have some contact lenses fitted.' Kathryn leans in to inspect his eyes. 'Oh, they look great. They hardly obscure your eye colour. Do they shield your eyes adequately?' 'They screen the light intensity to eliminate 82% of the glare. Much more pleasant,' he grins. 'I was worried about how you would cope from day-to-day with the bright lights here. I never really noticed them before now.' He smiled at her concern for him.

She fought to control her breathing, the temptation to hyperventilate warring with her logic of taking slow, deep breaths. She had told herself that he was a still an unknown individual, who knew if he could be trusted? But she did trust him, instinctively, she didn't know why. Was it his eyes? His even-temperament, his warm smile? She had to hold off, keep her distance until he had proved himself. She is the captain. She has responsibilities. And that includes vetting all alien visitors, friendly or fake. His exterior could be counterfeit, a ploy to gain access to the ship, to the crew. We've seen it before. The lengths that assailants will go to, - false identities, holograms, druggings, - imposters that have been thwarted due to vigilance. _Care_ that she must pay not to be distracted, to be led away. Tuvok has already warned her. The thoughts swirled in her head. Yes, wait and see what the next week will bring. Then, further decisions can be made. Just then, B'Elanna and Tom came over to join them and the conversation turns again to Thessalonica with gusto. 'When my ship arrives, I'll introduce you all to Constantine, he knows our history quite well.' The smile Kathryn bestowed on Alex took his breath away. When it faded, he found himself wanting it back. Opening his mouth to call her attention back to him, he was drawn to movement from the left of his vision. The vulcan security officer entered with a pained expression on his face. His usual expression then, Alex mused. Alex could see that Kathryn's attention was now split so he made his apologies and returned to his quarters. The memory of his distressing encounter with a Vulcan incapacitating him with a death-grip, resurfacing on his way out of the galley.

Day3.  
8 reports and three cups of coffee later, Captain Janeway purposefully took her seat on the bridge. "Report."  
"All's quiet in the Delta Quadrant, Captain." answered Chakotay, with a cool smile. "There's nothing on long range sensors, all systems functioning normally. Lieutenant Torres reported that XYZ is now up and running again.' Kathryn's thoughts turn to Alex. She's already heard to him referred to by the crew as the winged-freak. She asks Chakotay about his interactions with Alex. 'He's a pleasant enough guy. He's intelligent and polite. He seems to know a lot without being told. He is very curious and he isn't shy about quizzing anyone.' Kathryn nods and motions for him to continue. 'He has an even temperament and I can see him fitting in with security or engineering. If we don't find his crew, that is.' Where are they, Kathryn wonders.

Alex and Harry exited the holodeck. 'What a thrill! That was very satisfying!' Alex exclaimed. 'What are you two up to?' They turned to face Kathryn who was coming out of her holodeck program in a dress and heels, her hair loose. 'We went sky-diving.' Harry answered. 'Were you in _Downton Abbey_ again, Captain?' 'Everyone needs an escape, Harry.' She laughed, clearly in a good mood.  
'Well, I had better dash to my shift now, Alex. Can you find your way back to your quarters?' Harry pats Alex on the back. 'Yes, thanks Harry, that was a lot of fun.' As Harry starts along the corridor, Alex turns to Kathryn. Feeling very bold, Alex asked to see her quarters. 'What if I'm alone and the power's out and I need to reach you?' he coaxes. 'Follow me,' Kathryn agreed. Kathryn briefly described her _Downton Abbey_ scenario of country life before they reached their destination and the doors opened. Alex had never been in Captain Janeway's chambers before but his eyes didn't leave Kathryn's flowing black dress.

'I just need to make a phone call. Sit down, put your feet up, have a look around.' He was tempted to discover her collections and photographs, but he really didn't want to take his eyes off her.

Standing with her back to him, in front of her large oak stained desk, he wanted her to see him watching her, and when she looked up, he smiled and his eyes flashed at her, causing her to blush and speak into the phone quickly.  
His close proximity caused her to tremble. He was uninhibited with his interactions with her. _He wasn't intimidated. _ Captain Kathryn Janeway found this very refreshing. The idea that she was wanted and Alex was man enough to tell her so, not wanting to ask her permission like a member of Starfleet or back home would.

'We have spider fights. Your people have fist fights, dog fights, coq-fights, cage fighting... what is the problem? Your people even still run from a bull stampede in... in...'  
'Spain,' she finishes for him. They're in the mess hall, with Tom and B'Elanna, drinking their respective beverages. 'Sport and entertainment. Every culture needs it. Besides, it's not so criminal. Who really suffers in the spider fights? They're _bred_ to fight. It's a custom, perhaps if you saw a complete fight...?'  
'I'm sorry, it's time for me to get back to the bridge.' A smile plays along Kathryn's mouth as she deposits her cup and saucer on the kitchen bench and exits the mess hall. 'I'm starting to like that man-angel,' she ponders happily.

'I thought I would try out the holodeck at the Doctor's suggestion, with a game of squash. I hear that you play quite well.' 'Well, I wouldn't call myself fit at the moment. There has been so much going on, there's been almost no motivation for high-intensity exercise in what little leisure time I do have.' 'Oh, you're not afraid of losing, are you?' Alex tried to minimize his plotting grin as he turned to face her. All five foot five of her, hands firmly on her hips. 'I understand, Captain. It's too intimidating. Forget I even mentioned it.' She regarded him with a raised eyebrow. 'I'm rarely intimidated, Aximilli.' She said in a husky voice. Her blue eyes locked with his, reading the challenge he was silently issuing.

Day7  
A vessel is showing up on long-range sensors.'  
'It's _The Expanse_!' Alex guesses. 'They've found us!'  
'Can I contact them, Captain?' Alex asks for permission and Kathryn nods.  
'Salut mes amis, you've found us, what joy! This is Aximillli.' He beams and Kathryn smiles at his use of his native tongue.

'Captain! We thought you were dead.' Constantine's image comes into view. 'We're so relieved to receive your message. Lucky to have encountered it before we were sucked into a blackhole. What ship is that? My apologies,' he remembers himself. 'I'm Constantine Schiavelli of _The Expanse._ A pleasure to meet you.'

'Wonderful to meet you, Constantine. I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager. Would you like to pull up alongside us and come aboard?' She invites him. Alex rocks from side to side in glee. Before they end transmission, Alex thinks it prudent to enquire 'How many fighters did we lose?'

'Only Bersakis and Hassler.' Constantine answers. They both pause to reflect on their sacrifice.

'How is the _Prius_?' 'Minimal damage. Captain Janeway has been so kind as to repair it.' He nods to her before continuing 'I was so worried the damage would have been catastrophic when they appeared from behind that moon…' he recounts. 'The atmosphere is low here, about 65, but the illumination high.' 'I will make the arrangements,' Constantine gestures with his hand to someone beside him. 'Aximilli, Â bientöt. See you shortly.'

'Your flyer is named _Prius_?' Tom quizzes him. 'It means 'sooner' in Latin,' Alex answers, 'what's wrong with that?' 'Nothing.' Tom teases. 'You know Latin?' he realises.  
Kathryn and Chakotay exchange glances after learning that Alex is the _Captain_ of _The Expanse.  
_'Is it customary for Captains to pilot single-manned flyers in your society?'  
'I'm sorry I kept that from you, I meant no disrespect.'  
'You didn't think you could trust us?' Kathryn's hands flew to her hips as she realised that they should move to her ready-room to not cause a scene. Indicating to her Executive First Officer with her hand, followed by pointing at the door. 'If you please,' she said to Alex, inciting the polite expression. 'Slow to half-impulse and maintain heading,' she advises Tom.  
They enter the ready-room.  
'I was an injured alien seeking shelter and repairs with an unknown species,' he turned his palms up in explanation.  
'Not completely unknown.' Kathryn corrects him.  
'Surely you understand my actions?' this confrontation is making him anxious, just as his ship and comrades are finally approaching, ending his alienation with this crew.  
Kathryn shakes her and turns to Chakotay for back up.  
'What's done is done,' Chakotay contributes. 'His behaviour has been otherwise acceptable, has it not?'  
'I suppose,' she concedes.  
'I have only been Captain for a few months. I haven't _had_ any training.' He directs this to Kathryn. 'When Roman was killed, and Beinicio was lost, the crew made me captain. I'm a pilot, I live to fly. I didn't ask for this.' He held his head high as he considered his next explanation.  
'I like to think that I'm a team player and let those with strengths use them. I step back all of the time. I actually prefer for the spotlight to be on someone else. Usually.' Kathryn smiled when he added the word 'usually.'

The crews of _The Expanse_ and Voyager interact for the 1st time. There are 46 members of _The Expanse, _only 5 of which are female. 2 of whom are married. All of them being the same race, they all have wings. Except for one...

They discuss continuing their respective routes home. They share the same road for an estimated 1 month.

Alex casually sits down to a meal with Tuvok. 'No meat for you, friend?' Tuvok acknowledges him 'Vulcans are vegetarian.' 'You're also deceptively older than you look, is that true?' 'Yes,' Tuvok answers reluctantly, a little annoyed at his evening meal's tranquillity being disturbed. He tries to bury his bad mood however, and engages Alex on his space travel experiences, and XYZ. Kathryn coincidently happens past the Galley and decides to join them. 'Is Alex picking any fights with you, Tuvok? If so, we'll give him his walking papers,' she chides. 'No, Captain. In fact, he is educating me on the different races in the Kilo quardrant.'

Later that night, Kathryn has retreated to her quarters. 'Computer, activate sonic shower.' The computer emits multiple beeps and malfunctions. Frustrated, Kathryn dresses and handles the problems from the bridge, trusting B'Elanna and her team to find the source of the problem.

With her replicator offline, Kathryn searches for some rations. Finding her supply has been consumed already or stolen, she is about to venture to the mess hall to retrieve some when Alex enters her ready room.

'Hi Kathryn. Are there malfunctions on every level now?' 'Possibly. I was on my way to the mess hall; do you want to walk and talk?' Alex turns to follow Kathryn out of her ready room and into the corridor when the lights faintly '_hiss'_ and both doors refuse to open. Kathryn grimaces as she realises that they are locked in an enclosed space!

'Get Chamberi on the line now!' Alex barked down the line at Constantine, his frustration at being stuck coming out. 'Who's Chamberi?' Kathryn asks. 'He's what you call my communications & tech expert. His father created our Internet equivalent.'

'Sir, we have a virus that's locked out several systems,' Constantine answers. 'Including the deck you're on. We're collaborating on the problem. Try to stay calm and we'll have you out in a _kawally_.' 'What's a kawally?' 'You would say a jiffy.' 'Ah.' She surveys their enclosed space. 'I hope you're not claustrophobic?' 'No, I was in stasis for 16 years before.' She gazes at him in surprise. 'We all have. We had to escape the cataclysm.' Seeing she was interested, he continued the tale.

15minutes later.  
Accepting they were going to be stuck for a little while, Kathryn took off her shoes. With little to do, Kathryn thought it time to bring up the questions about his people that intrigued her. 'Why did Constantine ask if Whappo was accompanying you to meet with me today?' 'Whappo's fiancé died recently and he tore an arm muscle we haven't been able to repair, forcing him out of our sports. He's difficult to be around. He's more like a volcano about to erupt. With _hate_.' Shrugging his shoulders, he changes the topic. 'Now that my ship is here, do I have to relinquish my quarters?' his question indicates he enjoys use of his quarters aboard Voyager. 'Oh, something else to think about. I'll have to look up the Handbook on visitors quarters.' she smiles at him. 'I think we can spare the space.' They sit in silence for a minute.  
She points at his orange belt. 'What does that signify?' 'Nothing, I just like orange.' He grins. 'Let's talk about your ship's capabilities.' She proposes. 'Over tea? When we get out of here.' his playfulness causes her to smile which she attempts to hide.  
Kathryn glances at her watch. 'It's been 2 hours, 3 minutes. Do you need to stretch your wings?'  
'It would be nice but I don't want to invade what little personal space you have left.'  
'Don't be silly. I'm fine. Go ahead,' she dismissed his answer and waved him on. Undoing 3 buttons on his shirt, he unclasped his bindings and let his wings fold out. The air circulates as a faint breeze and blows over to Kathryn. The tips of his right wing almost reaching her, she took the opportunity to examine it more closely. Watching her, watching him, he apologised. 'What for?' she answered. 'They're beautiful.'  
'I take them for granted, I guess.' He inspected his other wingtip. As his gaze dropped, Kathryn took the opportunity to glance at his chest through his half-open shirt. So well-built. No, stop it. Stop entertaining thoughts about the alien she was currently trapped in a room with.

'I need some coffee.' she purred.  
'Captain?' Constantine's question interrupted their conversation. 'That had better be good news!' Alex answered. 'We're nearly there. Standby.'

'At last.' Kathryn breathed as she got to her feet. Alex refolded his wings and clasped them. Without thought as to what she was really doing, Kathryn put her hands to his chest and helped with his buttons. 'I didn't really need help with that, but thank you.' He smiled down at her. She blushed as she realised what she'd done. After her carefully cold professional self-control for 2 hours! she scolded herself. The door releases and they gratefully look to their saviours. 'The virus has been exterminated.' Chamberi smiled. 'Here is some water.' He held out too large glasses.

'Thank you,' they both answered, somewhat relieved. Kathryn set the empty glass down and said 'Captain', upon exiting the corridor and heading for the turbo lift.

0823 'Report.' Janeway sits down with Tuvok to discuss the ship's progress, problems and then they reach news items on the visitors. And Alex. 'Have you been monitoring their activities?' 'Yes. They are abiding by your rules and there is good cooperation and cohesion between all teams. Including engineering.'

'So, they are starting to share their secrets?' 'Yes.' 'Good.' 'And almost everyone is out of sickbay and ready for duty?' 'Yes.' 'Good.' 'The Doctor has conducted his first seminar on earth customs which was well-attended.'

'Oh, that's right, I couldn't go because I dealing with the Denari crisis and Pad'awox-45. How did it go?'

'It was well-received, improving repour and sparking many new friendships. I thought you should also know that they have been allowed access to our public libraries.' 'Yes, I thought that was a good idea. Are we keeping records?' 'Yes, you can check the complete log through the admin, visitor, library access, folder. It's by rank, then alphabetical by firstname. Some of their surnames are still to be catalogued.'

'Very good. Thank you.' Janeway dismisses Tuvok and navigates to the library loans portal on her tablet. Alex has checked out 3 books, yesterday. '_Modern History'_, '_The U.S. Illustrated Botony & Zoology Guidebook_', and '_Flirt: how to know if she's into you. Courting, Dating, and the art of kissing._' Kathryn's eyes widen as she reads them over.

1445  
In the conference room, both the Captain and number 1's (Chakotay & Chamberi), Seven, Paris and Tuvok are discussing the plan to recover Dusseldorf who was lost after scouting for the Capkards. Alex is delayed and they are no longer waiting for him. Chamberi, by way of explanation, in a hushed tone tells Kathryn that Alex is returning from Dusseldorf's last known position. 'He _didn't_.' Kathryn's eyes widen in disbelief. 'Captain Aximilli Penlatios-mem Les Arbes of Wal-skir is known somewhat for his recklessness. And revered for it.'  
'Have him report to the bridge when he arrives.' Janeway tells Chamberi as they close the meeting.

1651 Alex enteres the bridge and begins to apologies but is cut off.  
Janeway lectures Alex: 'A captain's every decision should be carefully considered. _All_ possibilities, all points of view _thought through,_ as he or she leads by example. You can't heedlessly put your life at risk every day for a cheap thrill. That's too impulsive.' Alex eyes her, knowing she's not finished reprimanding him.

'What did your training consist of, I'd like to know.'

'I'm not reckless,' he insisted, 'if I want something, I go and get it. Ask questions later. Why do we _neeeed_ to talk about B, C, D through to Z and consider every contingency when it's simpler to dive in and to get the job done.' He counters. 'That's exactly what I'm talking about.' Her hand flies from her waist to the air. 'You're always in a rush. You're not going to be captain for very much longer if you keep acting like a trigger-happy space cowboy.' exasperated, Kathryn sits down.

'Need I remind you that you arrived here, with your flyer spinning out of control; you unconscious!'  
Just then, Whappo comms Alex and they briefly discuss strategy in Freitn. 'Whappo agrees. We're going to take 4 flyers and rescue him,' he tells Kathryn.

Kathryn**:** How do you know going off on some wild rescue mission isn't going to bring them all right back here to our doorstep?  
Alex**:** Maybe it will... but it's the right thing to do. Why? Because it is!  
'Okay, I might be in the wild faction but I am NOT trigger-happy!' Alex just about yells as he exits, without waiting for her permission.  
Chakotay looks to his captain. 'He's emotional and impulsive and I'm thoughtful and practical.' Captain Janeway threw her hands in the air as she lamented to Chakotay in her ready room. 'Our people are captured and Alex is prepared to fly in guns blazing! Without a thought to analyze the situation.' She shook her head while Chakotay nods sympathetically. 'It's _more_ than a personality clash. Our command styles are completely different.'  
How was _he_ made captain?! After the events of that day, Kathryn lays her head back on her couch, feeling let down by Alex. Doesn't he realise that emotions are raw, powerful, and uncontrollable. A captain who lets their heart or libido lead them is not rational and thus prone to temptation.  
And another thing: she thought that once he was reunited with his fleet he would be leaving. Okay, I'm developing feelings for him. But what kind of feelings are they?

'Chakotay to the bridge.' Janeway ordered.  
Just as Kathryn exits the bridge to the corridor she sees Chakotay beam aboard. Chakotay looks busted. 'Were you just on _The Expanse_?' 'Yes, Stephanie was showing me their defense systems, it's quite an impressive ship…' 'It's alright.' Kathryn assures him. Alex asked me if his systems analyst could liaise with you. I think she is a lovely young lady.' She smiles. 'The only trouble is… we don't know how long they will be travelling with us.' 'No, we don't.' Chakotay agrees, relieved he's not in breach of protocol.

2134  
It's been a long week of interacting with Voyager and fighting the Capkards. Alex talks with Constantine, Chamberi and Whappo about their plans upcoming plans to resume their mission. Chamberi is weary. 'I am quite tired. So far we have battled clones, killer-robots, magical Nymphs, psychopathic lizards, the undead, primates, ... I want out of this life.'

'Our mission is not over!' Hassler Snr would want us to terraform Piradon-Secondary outside the wormhole and recover more Verdion. Like we were commissioned for.'

'We've lost Ido and Ano so no one knows how to operate that atmospheric element compensator.'

'There is a manual.' Alex adds. 'No one has tried opening it yet.'

'Perhaps Voyager could help us?' Chamberi suggests.

'That's a good suggestion. Why don't you talk about it with Kathryn over breakfast tomorrow, Aximilli?' Whappo argues.

Alex glares at him. So, he's picked up that I'm keen on Kathryn. 'I'm tired. Can we continue this tomorrow?' he glares at Whappo. Alex returns to his quarters on Voyager. 'Computer, show me the 20 common forms of Earth dancing at 10 second intervals.' He studies the screen, moving to the music, learning the steps, the styles, feeling confident to ask Kathryn to dance the next time music is played.

Tuvok finds Chamberi unaccompanied in an engineering alcove and brings him to Captain Janeway for disciplinary action. 'I thought I was free to move about the ship?'  
'Yes, you are, when accompanied by Lieutenant Adams.'  
'But I…' Kathryn doesn't let him finish. 'I don't want to hear it. As punishment, you are to join the service team at tomorrow's soirée.' Chamberi pouts and saunters off.

1902  
The time for the soirée arrives and everyone is excited there's an occasion to dress up. Kathryn chose a flowing long sleeved, warm black dress, that was snug at the waist with a V-neckline. Modest but still sensual – or so she believed. Commanding this ship in the far corner of the galaxy offered little opportunity for Kathryn to be feminine or to relax her apparel. It felt quite special to look beautiful and refined on this occasion. As per her instructions to meet her in her quarters to discuss this morning events, Alex buzzed and entered. 'I'll just be a minute,' she answered and headed into her bathroom. With her lipstick applied and hair fixed (framing her face) she returned a minute later to Alex who was bent at the waist, looking at her bookshelves. 'Are you being snoopy?' He looked up. 'Curiosity is valued on my planet. The sense that finding out about things is positive and leads to pleasure,' he gives her that grin he so often does. 'Curious brains are active brains, and active brains become smart brains.' continues grinning. Kathryn smiles back. 'You look lovely by the way.' He looks at her from head down to her darling ribboned light blue heels. 'Thank you,' she acknowledges. Not wanting to break the spell and talk about the incident, he pointed to her Dinari vase. 'What's this?' She walked over to him, as he knew she would. Her light perfume was a pleasant soap aroma and he bathed in it, not really paying attention to her answer.

'So, did you want to clear the air?' she asks him but his expression tells her he doesn't know this phrase. 'Talk about what happened…'  
'We have visited a world whereemotions were banned.' Kathryn looks up in surprise. Not exactly how she anticipated he would open his apology. Alex continued: 'Emotions were demonised and people are made to take medications not to feel them.'  
'Who can live that way?'  
He doesn't answer this and instead returns to what he knows he must say. 'I have been feeling quite uneasy at your disappointment in me.' He begins. 'I have been agitated, and this has made me hostile. I think you might call it PTSD. I accept responsibility and I apologise.' Kathryn can see he is sincere, how big of him, she thinks. 'Chamberi is not to blame,' he continues. 'He's my oldest friend. He would side with me if I suggested genocide.' He exaggerates, causing them both to smile. 'How's the air?' he attempts. 'Considerably cleared,' she agrees, her anger towards him and the Thessalonians has subsided.  
'Can we go to the party now?' he motions to the door and she takes his arm in response. 'Lead the way, Captain,' she teases. They enter the holodeck which has been turned into a beautiful authentic ballroom. The bar was off to one side, with some Voyager team members in black pants and vests staffing it. Comfy chairs and lounges were nested in another corner partially lit. 2 large doors at the far end of the ballroom were open, leading to a terrace and promenade in the pleasant night air. Janeway was fairly certain that, this soiree being put together by Constantine, they were not drinking synthehol. There was a stage at the head of the room where a holographic band played a numerous musical instruments. The music was an alluring mixture of soft tones and a lively beat. 'Well …' Kathryn breathed. 'I like the way you throw a party!' Constantine bowed slightly. As couples took the floor and the music began, Alex raised his eyes in an unspoken question to Kathryn. 'Do you know this dance, Alex?' as she took his hands to begin the waltz.  
The power couple moved gracefully together, obviously enjoying each other's company. Kathryn tried to ignore the hundred or so pairs of eyes following them across the dance floor. Rumors would be rife by morning, she closed her eyes momentarily, pushing the thought to the back of her mind and allowed herself this one luxury. She let her eyes fall onto his chest and lost herself in his warm arms around her and the light scent of his cologne. The dance ended and they joined in with the others on the floor.

2237  
'Can I walk you home?' He held out his hand to her, his green eyes twinkling with anticipation.  
They chat and laugh and stop outside her quarters. He considers quoting something on kissing his date from his book but isn't sure that's appropriate. Or perhaps his nerve fails him. She examines his poker face. The tension is building. He licks his lips and swallows quickly - the desire is palpable. He is just about to reach for her face and make the move when her comm badge trills. 'Captain to the bridge. We have a spatial anomaly.' She frowns in disappointment and tightens her jaw. Apology expressed on her face, she steps before turning to go inside. 'We'll continue this later,' she leaves him with. 'Of course, duty calls,' he acknowledges.

40minutes later, he answers the buzz at his quarters. "I believe you owe me a kiss."  
She stares into those eyes. Pupils grow wide and hearts thump fast as brains jolt and thoughts rollercoaster around. Conversation jumbles and stumbles before fading into footnotes as fingers touch and linger, thoughts twist together, and eye contact drifts and sways before catching and connecting as everything goes quiet. Alex stared intently at her for a moment, searching her face for any doubt. He found none, nothing but passion burning behind her luminous blue eyes. A soft sigh escaped his mouth as he folded her into his arms and pulled her body flush against him. He cupped her chin in his hand and tenderly lifted her face to his.  
Not wanting to appear too eager and aiming to leave with her dignity in tact, Kathryn pulls his hand gently down from her face and steps back. 'I should go.' He watches her leave.  
Back in her quarters, Kathryn reaches for the cup and falters, realising she is still giddy from the kiss.  
Kathryn reflects later before falling asleep: There is no other feeling quite as sexy as that first kiss when your lips touch …. and the kiss is just right, perfectly in sync, not too wet, or too dry ….. and you realize he kisses exactly the way you do. Mmmmmmmmm. Zzzz.

'Captain, I'm detecting 4 vessels on long-range scanners. The signature is Capkard.' Tuvok states.  
'Alert _The Expanse._' Captain Janeway advises.

'I see them.' Alex acknowledges, the communication channel is open.  
'Time to our destination: 3 minutes, 20 seconds.'

All 6 vessels engage, 1 Capkard warship is destroyed, all ships taking damage, _The Expanse _maintaining a protective defence beside Voyager. Strategy after strategy is deployed and Capkard attacks are combatted.

'We don't have much time,' Chakotay warns. 'We should consider jumping to warp.'

'Hail them. We will see if they will surrender, now that we have matched them.' Kathryn shouts in defiance.  
'No response.' Harry answers.  
'One of them is jumped to warp,' Alex yells as one Capkard ship retreats just as another Capkard vessel explodes. _The Expanse_ turns on the third just as Voyager shakes and several alarms sound.

'Our warp engines are offline.' Tuvok informs Janeway and _The Expanse _crew in an open communique.  
'We will go after them and come back for you.' He promises. Right before _The Expanse_ flashes out of sight.

Alex returns from the battle which lasted 48hours, the last 9 of which he slept. Still in mostly black military gear, he runs to her quarters. From behind her desk in uniform,

They meet, kissing. 'Don't you think we should slow down? Perhaps we should talk about this before we—' 'Kathryn, sometimes you talk too much." Alex grinned at the disgruntled look that she produced before his lips descended upon Kathryn's once again. Now her face was flooded with emotion, eyes and lush lashes closed, her arms -previously held in front of her in defense - now went slack as his arms held her firmly in place. He steps backwards, bringing her forward. When their lips part, a quiet 'Hmmm' in loss emerges from her lips and her eyes open. Her chest rising with each breath, she studies his face for any sign of his next move. Somewhat ignoring her, his next move is to unclip his harness, his weapon, and take off his black overcoat and place it over the nearby chair. He runs a hand through his hair, checking it for sand. Not finding any, he pulls off his vest, followed by his shirt, shoes and socks. 'Can I use your wash basin, please?' Kathryn is a little distracted by his well-defined chest and what this half-naked man in her quarters means, before she points to the bathroom 'sure, go right ahead.' Her eyes open more than usual in what he can only assume is disbelief causes him to hide his smile as he moves into the bathroom and turns on the warm water.

'So, you're not sure you got them all? Some could have retreated? What if they attack again?' She realises the very real threat is not over and her RESPONSIBILITY to her crew, despite this very welcome intrusion to her quarters. She HAD all but invited him. From using her washcloth to wipe his face, neck and arms, he half turns, smiling, 'It's highly unlikely' , he announces so crsiply he should be a poet she muses, 'We gave them a huge flogging, relax... The fighters are on standby... let the staff on the bridge handle it.' He picks up a towel and rubs himself dry, turning to her again, watching her watching him. (Her hair is so perfect, I want to rub it out of place.) He likes this thought so much he realises, that THAT is exactly what he's going to do. (She probably wants to hear some more words of loyality and love from me first, though.)

He emerges from the bathroom, still shirtless he approaches her, meeting her gaze. (She's going to start about 'protocols' and her responsibility if I don't do something...)

'Kathryn, I have grown very attached to you over the past 4 months on board Voyager.' Kathryn realises he is making a significant declaration, and her brows furrow a little.

'You've been alone so long, it's only natural for you to distrust me...' 'I don't!' 'You do.' 'I adore you. Surely you know what you mean to me.' Although it's a question, it doesn't seem right to answer it, so instead, she nods and cradles her crossed arms, unsure of how to respond.

Sensing her concern of whatever resolve she still clings to, he approaches slowly, 'I can't stop thinking about you. I've never felt anything like what I feel for you.' She smiles. 'I'm extremely jealous of you.' She blushes. 'When I don't see you, I'm instantly deflated.' Oh, he is so eloquent, she thinks. Is her resolve weakening? he is genuine!...

Her barriers now down, he reaches her, his hand cupping her face and they're kissing.

He pashes her slowly and tenderly, affirming his love. His hands on her back, she responds also. She knows she is melting further and soon she will have no will left to reason with him.

Mmm, her hair is so intoxicating, he thinks, kissing her neck. I could get used to this. I could get VERY used to this. She almost rolls her eyes back in elation.

They mutually come up for air, ending the kiss and her surroundings come into view once again. She knows that her standing and walking to the window, away from him, will look like rejection but she completes it anyway. 'What's wrong?' he remains seated, concern furrowing his brow.

Kathryn turns to face him: 'Nothing. Everything.'  
'Don't answer if this is too personal but from what i have observed I think your level of self-denial and detachment is too high.'  
'I'm self-denying, am I?!' she argues back at him.

'What are you feeling?' Alex's voice is now low and his tone understanding and patient.

He's met with silence.

'I'm unsure. I'm still making it up as I go along.' She releases this answer looking out into the foreign universe.

Alex follows her path and stops within a step of her. 'Give us a chance,' he pleads. 'To discover this together.'  
'I'm not saying 'no'. I'm saying 'not yet.' Kathryn surprises herself with this honest admission.

They say goodnight.

As both Voyager and _The Expanse _enter a new solar system, they scan a promising planet. Alex suggests they look for and harvest Viridion.

Down on the planet, the sun is setting but the team has decided that a night off the ship with a change of scene – with appropriate safety precautions, would be beneficial. As they come to the end of their walk, Kathryn distances herself and her First Officer from the rest of the party. 'A night off Voyager might also help crew morale and build more trust between us and the Thessalonias,' Kathryn confides to Chakotay.  
'I'm having an allergic reaction to this vegatation.' Chakotay complains, scratching his arms.  
'Can I take a look?' Alex reaches him and examines his irritated skin. 'Here, take 2 of these now and 1 before bed. I brought them in case I had a reaction, which occasionally occurs.' he sympathised.

They pair up to set up tents, sleeping mats, a washing station and then start on dinner.

It sure is easy to get mesmerized by the flames, he thought as Kathryn emerged from her tent and joined him and Whappo who was practically asleep. He stared into the red hot heat as it crackled and popped before his eyes. Watching as licks and curls unfurl and swirl in a twisted dance of fiery flames. Let the heat wash over him as those beautiful shapes flicker in a neverending show of lights. 'Oooooorrrhhh!' Kathryn shivered as she sat down. Alex looked up from the fire. 'Mmm, it's nice and warm here. This will warm you up.'

Something was different.  
It was her hair, he decided. The flames from the campsite gave it a luminous gold glow, but there was something else. He was glad Constantine, Stephanie and Chakotay had gone to bed, because he couldn't stop looking at her and one of them would have noticed.  
Then she glanced at him and saw him staring. 'Captain?'  
Caught.  
'Your hair,' he said, feeling a slight twinge of panic. 'Have you done anything to it?'  
Her eyes widened slightly and then a small smile lit up her face. 'I got it cut a couple of days ago.' She picked up a stick and pushed it into the coals. 'I didn't think anyone noticed.'  
Whappo took the subtle hint from Alex and greeted them a goodnight. Alex watched him enter his tent before continuing.  
Something clicked into place. 'Is that what's been wrong?'  
'What?'  
'These last couple of days,' he elaborated. 'You've been – ' His mind scrambled for the right word. 'You've been pensive.'  
A brilliant Kathryn-smile flashed out at that before she sighed. He raised an eyebrow at her.  
'Lately it seems people only notice me when I'm not there.' She flicked the end of her stick, sending golden sparks dancing into the darkness.  
Alex nearly laughed in disbelief before he realized that she was completely serious and it would only make her feel worse. He wondered briefly if there was something in the smoke that was hazing a few boundaries, or whether the intoxicating beauty of the starry sky had gone to her head.  
Kathryn darted a glance at him, and hesitated before continuing.  
'It would be nice to - you know,' she shrugged slightly, 'to know someone noticed what I looked like, how I was feeling…' Her voice was softer, drifting to him on a wave of pine-scented air.  
She seemed to take his silence for disinterest and started to rise to her feet. "I'm sorry, … I'm -"  
He caught her sleeve and tugged her back down. She looked at him in surprise, her face cast in a golden relief and he was suddenly swamped with the realization of how he selfish and insensitive he had been.  
'I'm here Kathryn,' he told her, his heart hammering. She looked back into the fire. 'But if you need more time, I understand.'  
The silence stretched on. Then fingers tentatively curled around his.  
'I _do_ need time.' Kathryn's voice was barely loud enough to hear over the crackling flames.  
He tightened his grip.  
The rich red velvet embers in the small fire glowed temporarily black as they are brushed by a breeze. Noise, like the fire, has faded.  
They watched the fire die into embers and the sky grow lighter over the treetops without speaking again.

Dawn. The native birdlife comes to life, assisting everyone to get up and pack up camp.

'We'll circle back here,' Chamberi indicates on his map, 'with Alex and Kathryn's team going South-east and Chakotay's and my team going further south before returning to the flyers.' With everyone in agreement, the teams set out. The weather is warm and most of the bushwalkers have swapped their uniforms and jackets for loose-fitting shirts and shorts.

1114. Chamberi notices a settlement and communicates to both teams and Voyager that they could be making first-contact.

1300. The crews of Voyager and The Expanse beam down to enjoy the exciting hospitality of the _Puliks_ on Ninkum-Prime, as it happens.  
1633. Kathryn and Alex walk down the steps, from the history museum, talking. As they reach the bottom of the stairs, Alex wants to kiss her. 'Nooo!.' 'Yes.' 'NOOO!' 'Yes.' And kisses her, she responds. When they do break apart, there is no one from their respective crews in sight, so it seems they have got away with their public indiscretion.  
Next Alex suggests they walk to a high lookout. As they're walking up, Alex comments that he very much enjoys walking in the outdoors, the greens and browns of the forest and the path relaxing him. When Kathryn feels him smile as he is kissing her, it's another little sign he's enjoying it just as much as she. They talk about Chakotay and Stephanie and start giggling!

2000 hours. [phone] bzzzz. 'Hello?' She questions. 'I need to see you.' It's Alex, his bass-tone voice even with a hint of desire. She quivers with excitement. Intending to put him off until at least tomorrow,

she responds 'I'm monitoring the Genii situation and I won't be free until 1100 hours. Tomorrow.' 'You still need to eat. Ask Tom to monitor while we have dinner.' Smiling, Kathryn waits to hear if there are anymore playful demands. 'I will bring some food to the ready room.' 'There's a replicator here.' 'Okay, I'll bring a picnic rug.' 'A what?!' laughing. 'It's an earth-custom. Couples dating don't sit in chairs, sitting on the floor on a rug can lead to intimacy. The Doctor told me.' He is intentionally flirting now. (What a blatant flirt, oh my.) _'Did_ he!'

'Kathryn. I'm going to be there in 10minutes.' (I love the way he says my name.) 'See you soon.' her cheeks warm with pleasure, she hangs up.

Anticipating his arrival, she is distracted from her monitor, checks her appearance and takes off her boots and dons her slippers. 'Chakotay, i'm having dinner with a guest, let me know if there are any developments.' 'Would that be Alex, captain?' 'Yes.' 'Copy that.' -click- Was that disapproval in his voice? Kathryn doesn't have time to think about that as Alex comes through the door. 'Can your music machine play this?' he holds out a thumb drive. 'Yes. What is it?' 'Quiet Jazz. Melody Gardot, sensational. She speaks some French too.'

'Do you drink wine? What is the earth custom? The Doctor was telling me at the last staff meeting but we were interrupted...I chose this from a selection of Neelix's.'

Kathryn's eyes widen. 'Wow. Alright, only one though. I'm still on duty technically.' They start eating, talking easily, laughing, enjoying each other's company for an hour...

Alex: 'And for desert: chocolate chip cookies.' K: 'You didn't have to go to all this trouble.' A: 'I don't see you as trouble.' Grins. 'I've got some cordial here too.' He continues. 'The way Tom talks about it, it can be just as bad as alcohol.' Ah ha ha. 'Mmm, your lips have darkened red from the cordial.'

They kiss. It's breath-taking. At least for him. She stops him from touching her. 'Kathryn, what's changed between us?'

'Alex. You make it so hard.' -?! 'You distract me more and more from my duties.' 'One minute encouraging my advances, the next rebuking me. Kathryn! You're hurting me, what are you saying?'

Alex's pager trills. K: 'What is it?' 'There's a situation with my lieutenant. I will need to resolve it.' He glances at her, heart still beating furiously at her apparent rejection.

Without words, they pack up their picnic, stand up, turning to face each other. Alex's eyes explore hers. But Kathryn looks unreceptive. Not wanting to leave without offering her a caress, he leans in and kisses her cheek. Kathryn almost trembles with trepidation. He leaves.

A day passes. Then another day. Kathryn knows the conflict between them stands with her and resolves to go to his quarters. 19:45. She enters, the light jazz music is playing,

Alex is in his usual attire, standing by the window star-gazing. 'Have you eaten?' He turns to her as she walks up to meet him. 'Yes.' His smile hopeful. They're now looking at each other. 'Alex...' 'I know. You want to go slow.' The apology is on her face. 'Yes.' They briefly kiss. K: 'I'm sorry.' A:'I am also sorry.' His warm hands hold hers before stepping behind her and hugging her, both looking at the stars. Alex kisses her head with love, Kathryn feels his commitment to her and smiles.

0500  
They discover a new inhabited planet. Harry Kim makes first contact and with Captain Janeway's approval pending, they agree to barter several resources.

1308  
Diplomacy over with the Beesum, her visitors wish to perform a concert. There is an alien Acapella choir performing in the mess hall. In full swing, Alex arrives and catches Kathryn's eyes, motioning that he will make his way over to her.

Out of uniform for the occasion, she is wearing a warm autumn coloured blouse and long skirt, with knee-high boots. 'Do you want to get out of here?' he whispers in her ear, hidden by her flowing golden hair. The trumpet toots into a chorus as Kathryn whispers 'yes' into his ear.

They make their way to the back of the standing audience, ducking between the foreigners and staff alike. Giddy with excitement as the piece continues into the next verse, Kathryn leads Alex into the conveniently vacant quarters next door. As she gropes for the access switch then backs up against the wall, his lips descend upon hers. Alex: 'Computer, lights.'

-the lights flash on- K: 'Computer, lights off.' 'Ggrrhh!' Alex answers her counter-mand with a playful tease, as the trumpet again begins to squeal next door. He pulls off his jacket. Sensual caresses follow.

It's very steamy. Hands are everywhere. Feeling very naughty, Kathryn undoes Alex's 2nd-top button. And the next one! She's overcome with the moment.

(Caution is officially in the wind, she admits to herself.) His shirt barely still over his shoulders, Alex pulls up Kathryn's skirt to expose her lovely -usually inaccessible- legs. Currently, none of _his_ touches has been meet with any refusal. His hands are reaching for but not grasping her heaving breasts of which he was acutely aware.

With her fingers in his hair, Kathryn realises with a thrill that if they go any further, it will have been the furthest they have ever been. Coherent sentences cease to form as the pleasure sounds escaping from Kathryn's mouth heighten both of their excitement. Suddenly, Alex breaks the contact and steps back. In the half-light, she tries to make sense of his expression which indicates he is experiencing a problem. K: 'Alex?' (what is it?) A: 'Kathryn... I'm extremely turned on.' (she realises what this means.) He turns his back on her, breathing deeply, slowing his breathing. Next door, the piece ends and the audience applauds loudly. Her own breathing slowing, she waits in the darkness, watching him. As the next piece slowly begins, he returns to face her. 'Should we go back?' Kathryn unlocks the door and they walk back to the performance.

5 minutes later, the captain offers the band, Ambassador Theo and the senior officers to sit down for some refreshments. Congratulating the performers on an excellent show, pleasantries and stories are exchanged.

Alex is seating diagonally across from Kathryn who is surrounded by the Beesums; whilst Chakotay, Tom, & Harry are further down the other end of the table.

Patiently suffering the smalltalk, he admires her diplomacy and can't help smiling at the thought of her in HIS arms just 10 minutes prior.

She's probably expecting me to dazzle her with attention now. But what if I can resist seeing her and instead WAIT until she can stand it no longer and comes to see me?

I can TRY. But I am a man.

DISCLAIMER: Star Trek: Voyager and all unoriginal things (e.g. characters, setting) contained therein are the property of Paramount and Viacom. I will receive no profit from this story.

I know it's 2013 already but I've only just watched Voyager because I was doing other things when it was free-to-air. Kathryn Janeway AND Kate Mulgrew just have that X-factor that make them extremely watchable. Better writers than me can put it into words. This is my first fanfic. Be kind. I know there is a lot of detail missing which I will attempt to fill in.

PLEASE COMMENT. I'm really eager for some feedback. _Critique away. _I'm discouraged to write.


End file.
